I'll Be Gentle
by oh-heaux
Summary: Luke knew that MC (You) was a virgin. You were finally ready to give yourself to him fully.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll be gentle Sexy~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His hands on both side of your face as his fingers hooked under your chin, forcing you to look at him. Luke's voice was barely a whisper- his hands caressing your body, nodding and watching as he was taking care of you. You moaned a sweet little tune as Luke eyed you- the desire in his eyes but he couldn't be rough, not tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Luke knew that you were a virgin but you told him that you want this- you wanted him and that you were ready to try./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He leaned his body forward, pressing his lip against yours- your stomach with butterflies in it as he ran his finger down your neck. Your body tensed against his, not knowing what to do but when he began to kiss down your neck- you felt everything begin to melt away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He began placing wet kisses all around your neck and taking some of the skin in between his teeth as he sucked lightly causing a tiny gasp to escape your lips. He moved his way from your neck down to your collarbones- running his tongue along the sensitive skin as you bit your lip in anticipation, letting it slide out through your teeth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Take your time~" He smiles down at you before kissing your lips again and moving his way back down your body. He ran his tongue along the side of your thigh causing a sweet moan to grace your lips- the tickling sensation causing you to giggle but it quickly turned back into a moan when his lips pressed against your wet folds. His eyes were hooded as he placed your legs over his shoulder, pulling you closer./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Luke~" You whimpered- his cold touch sending shivers down your spine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His tongue ran circles around your clit- nibbling and teasing you. Your face blushed deeper- your heart pounding. You never knew someone could make you feel this good from just using their tongue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Does it feel good, Sexy?" br /"Y-Yes- Mmmmmmn~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He smiles confidently as he leans back into you- nibbling at your clit. He placed wet kisses along the outside of your lips as your head fell backward, He nipped and suck- making a loud pop noise that made your hand instinctively weave through his hair, your heart fluttering as he pulled you even closer- his tongue going deeper inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I need to stimulate you first," He says and you just nod your head- feeling his fingers dance across your skin- his cold hand gripping at your thigh and bringing his other hand forth so his fingers ran along your slit. His finger curled as he slid one in- feeling how wet you were for him. His pace started off slow- your walls clenching down on his finger- your sweet fragrance filling the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Faster L-Luke~" You moaned softly- it barely coming out as a whisper when he started picking up the pace. He looks up to see you getting closer- your body responding to his every move- your mind quickly becoming clouded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You felt him add another finger- the feeling making you slightly uncomfortable but as soon as you adjusted- it felt oh so good./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes locked on your frame as he leaned down to flick your clit with his tongue- the feeling sending you to bliss as he removes his fingers and brings them to his lips as he licked your juices off of them- smiling at how disheveled you were- his erection showing in his pajama pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Are you ready sexy?" He smiles- making sure that you were okay with him going further and you simply nod, ready to feel him- "B-Be gentle."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He leans down to kiss you again as he ran his length against your slit- at this point, you were dripping- ready for him to ease himself in and as he did- your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him slightly closer to you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was much bigger than you thought he was but, with him playing with you- it eased the pain slightly though it was still slightly uncomfortable. He looked your way to make sure that you were okay as he started to move slightly. You bit down on your lip- moving your hands to grab onto his arms and moving your hips to get comfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You could feel him- every inch of him and the friction bringing you both closer to the edge. Gripping the sheets around you- your back arched slightly off the bed as he continues to move in and out- his hips snapping back to give you a little more pleasure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""F- Faster…~"br /"Are you sure? I don't wanna hu-"br /"Y-Yes!~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You didn't know what to expect next but you were eager to find out- a little too eager./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tell me if I'm hurting you~"br /"It's f-fin- Mmmmn~"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He leans down to begin kissing your nipple- taking it in between his teeth and tugging slightly- the feeling adding to your arousal as you both moved your hips faster- matching each others rhythm. He swirled his tongue around it as his hand played with the other- his cold hand sending more shivers down your spine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""L-Luke I'm C-" His face flushed a petal pink as he watched you come undone under him- you looked so sexy and he couldn't help himself, moving slightly faster as he was coming close to his high too./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Staying quiet wasn't an option anymore as your moans filled the silent room- you were sure that the other bidders could hear you but, you didn't care. His low, rough grunts were like heaven seeping through his pursed lips as your nails dug deeper into his arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Let me hear you Sexy~" He grunts as you hum sweetly and with one final thrust- he twitches inside of you as he pulls out and pumps himself- him cumming on your stomach- both of you trying to catch your breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Luke rolls over on his back- pulling you into his broad chest and softly strokes your hair- smiling down at you. You snuggled deeper into his chest- entangling your legs in with his- the sheet covering half of your body as you both get tangled deeper within it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I didn't hurt you did I?~" You shake your head, "It was perfect."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"You mumbled something before falling into a deep slumber as he continued to stroke your hair- kissing you on your forehead and running his thumb along it- his eyes slowly becoming hooded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You're so adorable Sexy~" Luke snickers falling into a deeper slumber himself./p 


End file.
